Nijino Kessho
Nijino Kessho (虹野けっしょう) is the leader of the Material World Pretty Cure. She is very shy at first glance and turns out to be energetic at the series. Kessho’s alter ego is Cure Shard (キュアシャルド) and is also known as the pretty cure of Shard. Her catchphrase in the anime fan series of Material World Pretty Cure is “I like to sing a lot! Okay?”. About * Name: Kessho Nijino (虹野けっしょう). * Age: 17. * Gender: Female. * Home place: Earth (Japan). * Alter ego: Cure Shard. * Theme colour: Rainbow. * Weapon: Shard Sword. * Japanese voice claim: Ai Kayano. * English voice claim: Emma Tate. Appearance Kessho Kessho is a young girl who has magenta eyes and blonde shoulder length hair with a red headband. She often wears a colourful batch of clothes, like her school uniform for instance. Cure Shard In her Cure form, she has longer hair with bows tied on either side. She is wearing a rainbow coloured dress with matching rainbow bracelets and boots. Not just that, but she also carries a rainbow ribbon on her hand. She is also known for her own voice. Personality At first glance, Kessho is known to be a shy girl, who is made for perfection. After she hangs out with her friends, she turns out to her energetic and outspoken like personality. As part of the group, Kessho is always being the leader of the entire team. Etymology * Nijino: Niji means rainbow and no means field. That together means rainbow field. * Kessho: Kessho means Crystal, which refers to her power of crystals. Cure Shard The rainbow coloured gemstone! Cure Shard! Cure Shard (キュアシャルド) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kessho. In order to transform, she needs to have her PrettyPact, her Material Animal (Usarin) and her transformation Cure Token. Transformation The transformation begins with Usarin leaping up and shouting “Activation!” before entering the PrettyPact. Kessho then turns around as she completes the transformation phrase and holds the pact and her transformation Cure Token. She inserts the token into the pact as it becomes surrounded in a rainbow coloured aura. Kessho and Usarin the say “Pretty Touch!” together as Kessho presses the paw once before a flurry of crystals appear from the glowing light of the pact. Kessho is then shown standing on top of a crystal while rainbow crystals follow her. She waves the pact around as the crystals merge and turn into a rainbow cape that falls into Kessho’s shoulders. Then she taps her feet and her boots appear followed by her gloves before the cape wraps around her and forms her dress. A bow appears in the back while a crystallised brooch with a ruffly ribbon appears in the front. Kessho’s hair then grows longer and becomes a lighter blonde with some of it being crystallised, with her tiara, earrings and crystal accessory appear before tiny crystals also appear in her hair, completing the transformation. A giant crystal them begins to form, with Cure Shard emerging from the middle of it. She then poses with her PrettyPact as she and Usarin start the introduction. After she cuddles Usarin, Shard swirls the pact around several times before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * Shard Dance (シャルドの舞) is her main attack in the series. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Main characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Material World Pretty Cure Category:Female characters Category:MWPC characters